L'enfance d'Orochimaru
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la possible petite enfance de notre serpent préféré avant de s'enfuir de Konoha.


L'enfance d'Orochimaru

Dans une maison sordide et sombre un peu à l'écart du village, un cri retentit. Une femme, avec une serviette à la main, essayait tant bien que mal d'accoucher de son enfant, seule.

La douleur lui brouillait la vue mais elle serrait les dents et réussie finalement par accoucher d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.

Immédiatement elle sut que cet enfant serait spécial, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré à la naissance et peut-être parce qu'une lueur malveillante brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

-Tu t'appelleras Orochimaru et tu deviendras un ninja formidable. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle le lava, le nourrit et le coucha près d'elle.

Il y avait maintenant six ans qu'Orochimaru était né, sa mère étant morte, il était élevé dans un foyer et cela lui convenait très bien. Susceptible de nature, quelques bagarres éclataient parfois mais il s'en tirait toujours sans problèmes.

-Oro !

-Mmmh ?

Il dévisagea la fillette aux nattes rouges qui l'avait interpellée. Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues de la petite qui n'aimait pas être fixée ainsi.

-On m'a dit que tu voulais devenir Hokage plus tard, c'est vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas ton affaire !

-Tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment, face de serpent ! s'écria un gamin blond connu pour sa grande gueule et sa capacité à foutre le bordel partout où il passait.

-…Jiraya…soupira la dite-face de serpent.

Il préféra partir plutôt que de se quereller avec son futur équipier.

-T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, baka ?

Orochimaru se figea un instant et se retourna si lentement que quiconque serait parti en courant mais Jiraya n'était pas n'importe qui. Le brun s'approcha si près de son futur équipier que leurs souffles se mêlèrent :

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, compris ?

-…

-J'ai dit compris ? Susurra-t-il.

Jiraya, tétanisé par le regard et la proximité de son vis-à-vis, n'osa faire un geste. Il recula d'un pas pour finalement trébucher et se ramassa lamentablement par terre.

-Je te conseille d'éviter de me provoquer à l'avenir !

Mais à part ces petites disputes il n'y avait jamais eu d'éclats violents de colère.

C'était lorsque son équipe avait été formée que son ambition de devenir Hokage avait été confirmée, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il serait Hokage et dirigerait le village à sa manière.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aimait contrôler ce qui se passait autour de lui, il adorait exercer une sorte de pouvoir sur les gens qui l'entouraient et, encore plus que tout, il voulait qu'on exécute ses ordres !

POV Orochimaru

Cette mission est d'un ennui ! Si encore c'était une mission d'assassinat, mais non c'est une mission de rang D !

Et comme à chaque fois qu'on se ferait éventuellement attaquer, le vieux est là pour veiller au grain.

Aïe ! Mes oreilles ! Encore une fois de plus Jiraya est obligé d'hurler comme un malade pour signaler qu'il A MAAAAAAAAAAL ! Il a réussi à se ramasser en trébuchant alors qu'il courait après…

Quel crétin ! Vivement que je sois Hokage, au moins, je mettrais un terme à ces missions débiles. Mais pour l'instant je dois continuer à repeindre cette fichue porte…

Fin POV Orochimaru

POV Jiraya

J'ai mal ! Bordel ! Je ne courrai plus jamais après Tsunade, enfin, c'est une option. Orochimaru a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, mais bon, avec son esprit tordu faut pas s'attendre à un grand enthousiasme de sa part pour une mission de rang D.

Je n'ai pas oublié la séquence « massacre » au foyer.

Flash-Back

Orochimaru était à quelques centimètres de moi et me jaugeait du regard. Quel nul ! Je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer mais c'est difficile de faire autrement quand il te sort les pires horreurs avec un calme et une facilité plutôt…effrayants.

_Devant la violence de la scène qui suit nous allons vous passer un documentaire sur les crevettes :_

_Les crevettes se nourrissent de plancton aidées par les poissons-clowns !_

_FIN_

Pour finir je me suis retrouvé avec un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre.

Fin du Flash-Back

Bon, maintenant je repars à l'assaut pour ma séquence séduction avec Tsunade. Je sais l'option est passée aux oubliettes.

Fin POV Jiraya

Orochimaru repeignait une porte pendant que ses deux équipiers s'engueulaient gentiment et aimablement. Au bout d'un moment la pluie commença à tomber et ils durent abandonner leurs missions en plein air pour l'instant. Le jeune homme serpent décida d'aller dans son repère plutôt que de retourner au foyer qu'on lui avait interdit de quitter prétextant qu'il était trop jeune pour habiter seul.

Arrivé devant une vieille et haute bâtisse, il commença à monter jusqu'en haut où se trouvait une sorte de pièce, comme un garage sans porte à la différence près qu'il y avait un vieux fauteuil défoncé en son centre, des affiches diverses qui commençaient à partir en lambeaux, des armes jonchant le sol, des traces rouges ressemblant beaucoup à du sang et d'autres choses. Malgré tout cela la pièce était propre mais grise, froide, pas accueillante…

Poussant un soupir, il s'affala dans le fauteuil et regarda la pluie tomber de plus en plus drue à travers la vitre.

POV Orochimaru

Je me sens bien là, loin des crétins et du vieux. Quand je deviendrais Hokage tout changera. On apprendra aux jeunes à tuer dès qu'ils auront l'âge d'aller à l'académie et tout changera dans ce village nul et sans intérêt…autre chose, les missions de rang D, ils n'auront qu'à les faire eux-mêmes, on n'est pas là pour jouer les chiens-chiens !

Ah, je vous jure ! On peut rien faire de passionnant ; même pas un assassinat !

_(Soupir)_

Tiens, je vais me servir un verre de whisky pour me calmer sinon je sens qu'il y aura plus d'une tentative de meurtre à mon actif.

Fin POV Orochimaru

Il se leva, prit une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré et s'en versa un verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. L'alcool coula dans sa gorge ne le réchauffant nullement. Il regardait la pluie qui tombait toujours de plus en plus drue et le ciel de plus en plus menaçant. Un énième soupir. Encore et toujours il était seul et ça ne changerait pas ; pas que ça lui déplaise mais ça l'ennuyait. S'il avait quelqu'un il pourrait ne serait-ce que lui parler mais il n'avait rien, personne. De toutes façons en avait-il vraiment besoin ? Non !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool, il avait l'habitude mais il s'arrêtait toujours avant d'être complètement saoul. Il était bien hors du foyer mais…

-Où est Orochimaru ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a du partir dans son repère !

-Tu nous y emmènes tout de suite, Jiraya !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment que Jiraya leur indiquait préférant rester loin des foudres de son coéquipier.

Une fois de retour au foyer, Orochimaru fut jeté dans sa chambre et enfermé jusqu'au repas.

-Ça t'apprendra à disparaître sans rien dire !

-…

Comme si le brun en avait quelque chose à faire ! Il n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas de deux crétins de coéquipiers qui lui collaient aux baskets à toujours le regarder accomplir les performances dignes des élites.

Quelques jours plus tard, Orochimaru était penché sur des papiers avec des jutsus qu'il était censé apprendre alors qu'il les connaissait déjà depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il fut interpellé :

-Oro ?

-Mmh !

-Hokage senseï aimerai nous parler.

Le brun suivit Tsunade en soupirant jusqu'à retrouver Jiraya et son maître au point d'entraînement habituel.

-Vous êtes tous là ! Bien, si je vous ai réunis c'est pour discuter de vos projets pour l'avenir.

-…Je deviendrais Hokage et c'est mon seul et unique but !

-Je l'avais bien compris Orochimaru mais ne voudrais-tu pas enseigner avant? Tous les Hokage des précédentes générations l'ont fait.

-Non ! Ou je prendrais un disciple ! _Je prendrais un disciple qui saura les techniques que doit connaître un ninja digne de ce nom et je deviendrai Hokage !_

Quelques années plus tard, Orochimaru avait pris Anko sous son aile et lui enseignait à sa façon tout ce qu'il avait appris et les techniques qu'il avait lui-même créées. Cette petite lui vouait un véritable culte et le suivait partout, un jour elle porterait sa marque, comme cela il pourrait s'en servir pour utiliser son nouveau jutsu.

Il lui apposa la marque après lui avoir enseigné ce qu'elle devait savoir puis il l'avait jetée, elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

Quelques jours plus tard, il décida de se diriger vers sa pièce « secrète » à l'arrière de sa maison pour perfectionner son nouveau jutsu : le sort d'immortalité.

Plus loin, le troisième Hokage était avec deux anbus qui l'avaient prévenu des projets de plus en plus louches et ils essayaient maintenant de le retrouver.

-Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette d'autres crimes.

Ils arrivèrent à trouver la pièce où était Orochimaru. Des hommes morts étaient attachés au mur et le brun était penché sur un cadavre.

-Hu hu hu… Vous avez fini par me trouver… Quel dommage !!

-Orochimaru… Explique-toi !!

-Je développe de nouvelles techniques…

-Qu'espérais-tu tirer de tout cela ?

-Tout !! Je veux connaître toutes les vérités de ce monde et découvrir toutes les techniques qu'il existe. Mais le temps me fait défaut donc il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour pouvoir atteindre mon objectif. A mes yeux l'espérance de vie est trop courte et même si je reçois le titre d'Hokage tout s'évanouira avec ma mort.

-Orochimaru…La technique sur laquelle tu travaillais c'était...

-Oui c'est exactement ça : le sort d'immortalité !!

Le troisième Hokage essaya de l'arrêter avec les anbus mais il fut incapable de l'attaquer et le brun réussit à s'enfuir. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce village : son enfance, son équipe, sa disciple, sa façon pour se faire haïr des ses coéquipiers, le refus face à son ambition de devenir Hokage et toutes les techniques qu'il avait créé. Il tourna résolument le dos au village et murmura :

-Je reviendrai vous détruire !

Il éclata de rire et partit en pensant à sa vengeance future.

**FIN**

Oro : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

LRN9 : De quoi ?

Oro : Ce que tu as écrit…

LRN9 : Ben, Kabuto m'a raconté que…

Oro : KABUTO !!

Bon review ?!


End file.
